In today's digital society organizations depend on having ready access to their data. Data, however, can be lost in a variety of ways such as though disasters and catastrophes (e.g., fires or flooding), media failures (e.g., disk crash), computer viruses, accidental deletion, and so forth. Thus, it is important that the data be backed up. An organization may have an immense amount of data that is critical to the organization's operation. In many cases, it may not be feasible for a computer system to be offline for an extended amount of time. Thus, it is desirable that a backup application be able to quickly and efficiently backup and recover a computer system.
Due in part, however, to the complexity of the data to be backed up, the amount of data to be backed up, and the constant demand for new backup and recovery features, backup products can require a large amount of time to perform backup and recovery operations. Complex software architectures can lead to problems with customer installation, troubleshooting, and product updates.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and techniques for a backup and recovery product that can quickly and efficiently perform backup and recovery operations of data and applications, and that is easy to maintain.